


who would've thought i'd get you

by celestiialjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Jaehyungparkian, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pancakes, References to Shakespeare, Soft!Boyfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just two soft boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiialjae/pseuds/celestiialjae
Summary: the one where jae wakes up to pancakes and brian is feeling a bit more sentimental than usual





	who would've thought i'd get you

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt a little bit soft for these two today

Their white cotton sheets pooled against the worn out and familiar fabric of his flannel pyjama pants as the morning sun dappled through their cream wooden blinds and casted warm shadows against the smooth curve of his cheek. It was a Sunday, their room smelt of toasted cinnamon and vanilla and quite frankly, all Park Jaehyung wanted to do was sleep in until the late afternoon but unfortunately that was deemed as socially unacceptable. That and also the fact that he was beginning to miss the warmth of the body that usually laid beside him. Where on earth was his stupid boyfriend?

Kang Younghyun, English literature major, voice thick as velvet, with eyes that held more meaning than life itself and a smile that made you believe that god truly existed (okay so maybe Jae was being slightly biased about the last few factors but it was 9 o'clock in the morning and his head wasn't thinking straight so who the hell cares if he was being slightly sappy) was not someone who took the matter of sleep lightly, the young man could sleep through a goddamn apocalypse. Plus, Brian had stayed up until 4 o'clock in the morning trying to write his thesis on the usage of the iambic pentameter in many literary works. And Jae had clearly remembered scolding him,  _ babe get some sleep shakespeare can wait, trust me, the dude is dead,  _ a sking him to sleep-in the next morning. So the fact that the firm yet soft curve of his frame, was missing, seemed rather odd to the Jae.

Brian had woken up that morning to the call of his name. The younger boy could usually sleep through anything. As a matter of fact, that was one of his best talents, but the one thing that could pull him out of his deep slumber would be the voice of Park Jaehyung. His Park Jaehyung. His Park Jaehyung that was currently mumbling the words ‘bribri’ and ‘Brian’, with a voice of the lowest timbre.

Brian turned to look at his boyfriend; he glanced at the boy’s soft skin, that now carried a pillow crease and Brian smiled as the older boy’s hands made grabbing motions, as if trying to find Brian’s form in the mess of their sheets, _i'm right here babe_ his heartbeat faltering while holding his boyfriend's hand and at the mere sight of Park Jaehyung. Park Jaehyung, political science major.

A light chuckle escaped from Brian's lips; it all started on that chilly morning, the first gust of autumn winds had hit the serene and tranquil scene of the normally raided-with-students park next to the university campus. Serene and tranquil that is until, the obnoxiously loud voice of Park Jaehyung resonated along the silent breeze and whispers of the crisp blazed-like leaves. Of course it was his voice that had captured Brian’s attention. It was always Jae’s voice. It was his honey drenched voice when he sang, it was the melodious sound that escaped from his lips of which Brian knew god has taken extra time creating for no human could emit the heavenly frequency that Park Jaehyung could. It was at that moment when Jae started debating with the cashier, at one of the stalls in the park, over the inconsistent pricing of kimchi flavoured ramen,  _but ajhussi! it was only 1700 won last week_. Because Jae like the dork he is; finds joy in debating over every single possible factor;- that Brian knew that he had fallen.

Brian could spend the entire morning counting each and every curve of Jae’s eyelashes as they fell against his cheek, but he knew that his boyfriend would much rather prefer waking up to food rather than Brian staring at his face.

Jae clambered out of the comforts of their bed, grabbed at one of Brian's random t-shirts from their wardrobe (it was the guardians of the galaxy one that Brian had insisted on getting after watching the second installment of the cinematic series) and walked into the bathroom before walking out of their room in search for his boyfriend.

"Bribri, whatcha doin?" The younger boy looked up from the bowl of batter that he was currently mixing to find Jae leaning against the door fame all hooded eyes, glasses free and a lazy smile despite definitely washing his face a few couple times.  _ Too cute . _

"Oh are you making pancakes?! YES THAT'S RIGHT. SCORE. COME TO PAPA."

"Why are you so loud." The younger complained, his fake scowl faltering as he began smiling at the older boy's enthusiasm.

"Shut up you love me"

"Yeah yeah, now stop being pretty and help me cut the bananas."

 

"You know," Brian started as he watched Jae drizzle syrup on his pancakes. "In class we always discuss about the different types and ideas of love that Shakespeare seems to portray in his plays and poems. And I think it's rather interesting how there are just so many types of love and illusions of what we feel. Take for example Romeo and Juliet, one of Shakespeare's most recognised plays and romances, I think it's so famous because we all connect with it in some way. It sort of portrays the first love or crush that you had, a relationship purely based and run on the heated fuel of passionate romance, infatuation, adventure and defiance. What they really had wouldn't have lasted if you think about it, sure their story is tragic, emotional in an almost beautiful sort of light, but that's really it isn't it? You wouldn't really want a love like that. And like the love in midsummer nights dream, it's supposed to be light hearted, fun, almost as if the characters are celebrating a wedding of sorts. But Shakespeare seems to change the direction and ideas of love,where the further theyare in the forest the further they are from their once firm stance on love.Their love is portrayed as something mystical, dream- like, almost hazy and incapable of the firm idea of a wedding in the first place."

Jae had put down his plate of pancakes because as much at the older boy loved his food, listening to Kang Younghyun passionately talk about the ideals of Shakespeare and love did weird little things to his heart that was,to be frank, much better than eating a stack of buttery pancakes.

"So what you're saying is..." the older boy dragged out, waiting for the bigger picture as Brian laid on the sofa, his head on the older boy's lap. 

"So what I'm saying is," the younger boy continued, using all the strength he had in him to get off Jae's lap and sit directly next to him instead. Eye to eye. Face to face.

"I've read all of William Shakespeare's works, I've cried with Juliet Capulet, my heart broke with Cleopatra, I felt lost with Theseus, my heart ached for Viola. I have read and re- read all 154 of Shakespeare's sonnets. But never in my life will I find a play, a sonnet, a stanza, a paragraph or even a line that expresses the love I feel for you Park Jaehyung. And I don't know how, but I have come to love your stupidly loud and obnoxious laugh, and I don't mind craning up my neck sometimes because honestly you're tall as hell and although it is the most annoying thing in the entire world, I don't mind as long and I get to see you smile. And I don't know how, but I know that whatever I feel for you is never going to go away."

"Okay you can stop gaping at me now, can you like say something" Brian urged, eyes cast downwards and wondering if what he said came off as a little bit _too_ much. 

_Jae say something you idiot_.  But see, Park Jaehyung isn't good with words. His words don't flow like Brian's, they don't ease out into a string of wonderfully arranged verbs and nouns and adjectives. Jae knows how to fight and how to debate. But there's nothing really to debate about right now accept for the fact that he must have literally been the saviour of the entire universe in his past life to have deserved Kang Younghyun.

"I think I must've been the saviour of the entire universe in my past lifeto have deserved you Kang younghyun. And I love you too even though you arethe most extra person I have ever known."

"Okay, number one. I am going to ignore that last comment and number two, please, you wouldn't be able to save the world if you tried. You and I both know you're too much of a lazy arse to do that. And no, being a champion of league of legends and overwatch does not make you a saviour. Which technically, you still would not be the saviour of anyway, because Dowoon literally kicked in the ass in both of those games.

"Hey hey hey, what is this? First you confess your love to me and now you're attacking me? Honestly shut up, eat your pancakes and just let me love you in peace you idiot."

"I can do that" the younger boy smirked and dodged as Jae threw a cushion in his direction.

And as Brian pulled at Jae's lanky frame and Jae kissed the top of the younger boy's forehead, it was safe to say, as they both smiled in the comfort of one another; that despite the constant teasing, random shouting and banter - they both found a place and part of themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell and fangirl with me twitter: @celestiialjae  
> curious cat: celestiialjae


End file.
